The Penguin's Monocle
by side-fish
Summary: Nico discovers a new club, but little did he know of its very dark history. Happy Halloween!
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm trying something little new. Bear with me now as I get this through. This is about my halloween fic, so have fun now, but don't get sick.

The Penguin's Monocle

Prologue

_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this thread  
><em>_Relax and sit down, as I get a slice of bread  
><em>_Get yourself cozy, it's really really stormy  
><em>_Sit down and stay still as I tell you a story._

_It was a dark and a not so stormy night.  
><em>_A club in the middle of town, the mood was very bright.  
><em>_Dancing and singing, laughing and swinging  
><em>_It was a really good party, everyone cheering._

"There's nothing like it, Nico."

"You said it." Nico replied back as both of them finished their dance number. The crowd went wild afterwards.

_As they left the make-shift stage, a familiar blue bird, a really close friend  
><em>_Wished to congratulate them, but he waited 'til the very end._

"Nico! Pedro! Over here!" Blu said in excitement. Soon enough, Rafael, Eva and even Jewel came to follow. The gang was all here.

"Blu, Ralfy, Jewel! What's up? Eva, I'm so glad you could make it."

"Hey, we're all family, are we not? Besides, someone needs to watch Rafael." Eva replied.

"Oh come on, Eva. You should lighten up." Rafael replied.

"Yeah girl. Life's a party." Pedro added.

Rafael put his wing over Eva's shoulder. "How's about we dance our tail feathers off, for old times."

Eva, already under Rafael's flattery, could not resist a dance with his life-long partner. "Whatever you say… my pudgy papaya."

"Great. Now, if you'll excuse us, **we** have some catching up to do." Rafael said to the rest of the gang. They immediately left, with Rafael leading the way to the dance floor.

"Rafael's quite the charmer." Jewel remarked.

"Girl, that's an understatement." Pedro replied. "He's smooth." He started flapping his wings lifting his overweight body slowly higher.

"I'm **sure** he is." Blu remarked.

"You know, Blu. You sure could use some tips from him. Sweet talk your way back here in the future." Nico then covered his beak. "You know, just in case Jewel ends up like Eva." He whispered.

"**You know**, I can hear you talking."

Without warning, Pedro pops his head from above. "Talking? Are you kidding me! Enough chit chat. This next number is gonna bring the house down."

"Pedro's right." _The yellow one said_. "Let's enjoy. The night is young!" _The next song's about to be sung_.

"Of course. And I could sure use a break from the kids. They're a serious work-ou-"

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy…" _It took him a while to realize. The words ringing over Blu's head. The kids were jumping over him_…_ like he was a soft bed._

"Kids, stop jumping over your father." Jewel pleaded, but the kids continued.

Soon enough, a familiar face approached them, a regular in the night club. "Hey Blu! Looks like they sure gotz you good."

"Luis?" They all said simultaneously.

"Hope you don't mind I bring the kids here."

"Not… At… ALL." _Blu replied, pausing every time a chick bounced off his side. A tired smile formed on his face. Another night has gone to waste._

After a short while, Luis spotted the two toucans dancing. "Ralfy! Eva! Howz it going?"

Rafael was surprised to see Luis here. The two flew toward Luis and exchanged greetings. "You had to bring Blu and Jewel's kids?"

"Yep."

"Wait a minute." Blu pondered. "Weren't you also supposed to babysit Rafael and Eva's kids too?"

"Ohh yeah… Funny thing. About that…"

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy…"

"Oh dear…" Both Rafael and Eva responded simultaneously.

_Chaos erupts soon enough.  
><em>_This night is going to be really tough._

"LUIS!"

_A lively start, a tired finish.  
><em>_A fun time was all they wish._

"I think I remember now why we agreed never to bring our kids here." A tired Rafael said as he walked out of the nightclub with his wife and kids.

Blu, Jewel and their three kids soon followed. "I agree. Three kids… is **too** much for me." Blu said.

"Try eighteen." Rafael softly answered back.

"I think it's time to head home."

_And so they agreed, it's time to quit  
><em>_As Luis would say, this was the spit!  
><em>_But it was time to get back to earth  
><em>_Well it was fun… for what it's worth._

Pedro and Nico then got out of the club. "Man that was fun? Hey, where did everybody go?" Pedro asked.

"They must've head home. It's late anyway."

"Well, I guess it's time to hit the hay. What about you?"

"I guess I'll stay."

"Whatever man. I'm done for tonight." _Pedro yawned_. "But hey, tomorrow will be very bright. Well good night. I'm signing out."

"I'll catch up with you… without a doubt."

_And so Yellow and Red parted ways.  
><em>_Pedro slept as Nico plays.  
><em>_But all parties come to an end.  
><em>_Time to head home. Time for bed._

_And so, when Nico was ready to leave  
><em>_His eyes were red. It's time to sleep.  
><em>"I need to get home." Nico said.  
><em>But his eyes were tired, vision blurred.<em>

_He flew like an aimless bird.  
><em>_His flight was random, directions flawed.  
><em>_Boy, was this really odd.  
><em>_What could possibly go wrong?_

Burst of lightning.

"Oh great, there's a storm."

_Soon enough, it rained at last.  
><em>"I need to find a shelter fast."  
><em>He flapped his wings with all his might<em>  
>"Looks like I'm not going home tonight."<p>

_He looked at his left. He looked at his right.  
><em>"This is a lost cause. Now I really am lost."  
><em>And so, he took refuge in a tree.<br>__But the rain dripped, he could see._

_Again, another place he had to find.  
><em>_A little warmer, a little kind.  
><em>_But at last, he spotted a seemingly friendly place.  
><em>_He flew there quickly like it was a race._

_He knocked from outside drenched in rain  
><em>"Is anyone there?" _he tried in vain.  
><em>_Again he shouted_ "Is anyone there?"  
><em>Hoping someone inside would care.<em>

_When no one from inside came out  
><em>_He was ready to leave to go a bit south.  
><em>_But soon the curtains opened up.  
><em>_He changed his mind. He said_ "What's up?"

_And so, this is where our story starts  
><em>_About a new club in this here parts._


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This one will be a short update... and less rhymy too =(. Fortunately, I have finished writing the story and I can now make daily updates. It's still not as polished though, I'm trying to find some rhymy words but you can be assured of daily updates =).

Chapter 1: Not a sub, not a pub, but a club

Nico was on sitting on a small cardboard box with his wings over a matchbox. There were several of these around and several other birds too. But something was very odd. There were not a lot of birds in here. Everyone was way too quiet. Not a single peep. He could hear a pin drop if someone did drop one.

"O…kay."

"Something really odd in this place. A little too tame for my taste."

"You're meal, sir." The service bird replied as he placed the tray and lid on top of the matchbox. He was a fruit bat.

"Now you're talking."

"Blah." He opened the lid, his eyes were in for a shock. Inside his plate, a bowl of fish guts.

"I think there's a mistak- Yo! Where'd you go?"

He looked at his snack. The meat was raw. He touched it and it moved. He covered his beak. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Ah… welcome dear guest." A bird of black and white said.

Nico took a good look at his host. He looked like a friendly bird, but the eye-patch was throwing it off a bit. "I want to thank you back there."

He twitched. "It was nothing my dear boy. Welcome…" He bowed. "… to my humble establishment." He twitched again.

Nico was puzzled. "Establishment of what?"

"The Marina. We're a club. Not a sub, not a pub, but a club."

"A club?"

"A club."

"What kind? A night club?"

"Well, we do open at night." He twitched once more.

"Strange. I know all the night clubs in town. I've never heard of this before."

"Why don't be so kind. We've been longer than you might find."

Nico found this place odd. For one, he never heard of the Marina before. He knew all the clubs in and around Rio, but not this one. Yet, the bird in front of him says otherwise. He did not understand why. An establishment working in the business for a while should have at least got some attention over the years. And for a club that has been in the business for a while, there sure are not a lot of people inside. Yet he was surprised that the audience sat in their place well behave. He thought, at least one of them could have spread the word about this place. Something's fishy he thought. Then again, it might be the smell of fish guts getting to him. Perhaps it was also just the storm too.

"Oh, okay. Say, you don't look like you're from here. What kind of bird are you?" He asked.

"I'm a penguin, dear chap. Marvin's the name. The entertainment business is my game. "

"Nico. And no wonder. Penguins aren't native here."

"So it would seem." The penguin held with him a cup of tea. "But I must disagree. I've been here longer, you see."

"Longer?"

"Quite." Marvin replied. "Say, your meal you have touched not. It is simply divine. Don't let it rot."

"Uhm… I'm not really hungry tonight." Nico noticed another bird, a macau. On his plate, the same creepy meal. He used his beak and devoured the meat.

"I guess I understand. Perhaps some entertainment would be grand."

"Cool. Something to get my head out of the storm. We gonna dance the floor?"

"Probably not. I have something even more."

Marvin then led him to a barrel-like chair. "Go ahead. Take a seat. I'm sure you are really beat."

"O-kay." A confused look on Nico's face, but he flew his way. And as he landed on the chair, something happened very rare.

Without warning, the lights dimmed. "Hay, what the-!" Nico said. Out of nowhere, cuffs came out from the chair and strapped his wings, legs, his neck, and even his talons. He was strapped tight.

Nico tried to move, but he was out of luck. Suffice to say, "Hey, I'm stuck!"

A shady laughter then appeared. "It's just a precaution, nothing to fear."

"Marvin, what's going on man?"

"Nothing much, just stick to the plan."

"I really don't like this, cross my heart."

"No need to wait. It's about to start." Marvin smiled and soon faded away on the darkly lit background.

_And from the outside, it was dark.  
><em>_A light inside, a gentle spark.  
><em>_It was faint but you could see  
><em>_Or a lightning must've hit a tree._

Yellow bird, I have a job for you

Call your friends and take them too

Bring them here one-by-one

This is going to be fun


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Here ya' go. A long one... well not really =). Hope everyone is enjoying so far. Some feedback would be nice too.

Chapter 2: Too much rhyme

_It was a good night sleep for Pedro that night_  
><em>So much so, it was starting to get bright<em>  
><em>The sun had risen for quite some time<em>  
><em>To wake so late is Pedro's crime<em>

But after a goodnight sleep, Pedro woke up violently. "Nico!" He looked around. The sun had risen for quite some time now. "I must have overslept." He yawned. "Nico?"

He got up and searched his hollow, but Nico, his friend, was nowhere to be seen. He then exited his hollow and searched around the tree. "Nico." He shouted Nico's name several times, but he heard no response. "Nico!" He went back to the hollow just to make sure. He then double-checked his tree. "NICO!"

"I'm over here."

Pedro was soon overjoyed. He followed where the voice came from. Apparently, Nico was just on one of the tree branches looking over the rainforest. Pedro soon flew to Nico's side. "Hey man, where've you been? I've been calling your name."

"It's no trouble. That's okay. This sure is a lovely day."

Pedro was a bit shock at Nico's response. "Huh?"

"Is there something very wrong? Or shall I sing you a happy song?"

"Hold up. Nico are you okay? You seem at little off-"

"today?"

"Well. What I mean is…"

"Nevermind, old chap. Let's go inside. I'll get my cap."

"Well…O-kay… Old… Chap?"

* * *

><p>"I'm sure you're hungry." Pedro said. "We've got some tasty fruits from yesterday."<p>

"I'm not in the mood, or so they say. I think I'll just go out and play."

"O-kay. I'll just be here when you need me."

* * *

><p>"Nico!"<p>

Pedro shouted Nico's name as he looked for him for almost half an hour. He has not gone back for a long time now and he was worried something bad must have happened to him. His interaction with him has been so weird, that he found Nico to be a bit out of character today. It was not like him but perhaps it was just him. Then again, no one knew better than Pedro to know when his friend is off.

"Nico!"

He was searching beyond his tree home now and circled around his neighbourhood. His efforts have so far ended in vain. It was like he just disappeared, just like that. "I wonder where did he go?"

It was almost as if right on time when he heard a noise coming out. It was a rumbling sound and it sounded like stuff being scattered or thrown. He searched the area until he found a trashcan. It was usually upright but it had fallen on its side. Stuff inside flying out, Pedro checked what it was about. "Nico is that you?" He landed right in front of the opening. From here, he could see bird, just the size of Nico rummaging through the piles of rubbish. "What are you doing?" Nico continued as if he did not even hear. And Pedro was more than confident his voice was loud enough, he could have sworn the vibration was reverberating throughout. "Nico?" He approached, slowly but surely. "This isn't funny man." He put his wing over Nico's shoulder. Still, Nico did not move. "Nico?" Pedro moved to see what he was doing. Slowly, Nico turned his head. Nico had been eating a rotten fishguts.

Pedro woke up. He felt jumpy after that strange dream. "I must have dosed off." Pedro walked to get some grub but stopped when he saw something on the wooden ground. "Is that…" He tried to get a closer look.

_And so he did moved quite near_  
><em>But seeing, he had more to fear<em>

"Woah!" Beneath saw a tiny morsel of bloody fishguts. He was taken a back and tripped. "I'm freaking out. Is this for real? I thought that was just a dream." He slowly crawled to the hole and looked outside with his head only showing. He was looking for Nico but as he felt, he was no longer there. "What the heck is going on?"

* * *

><p>"Jewel. It looks like we have a visitor." Blu said.<p>

"Who is it?" Jewel asked.

"Whoa!" a crash followed. What Jewel saw, Pedro on top of his mate.

"Please, get off of me." Blu pleaded.

Pedro got up, making heavy breaths.

"Pedro, are you okay?" Jewel asked.

Pedro just continued breathing. When Blu got his footing, he begged to ask the question. "Is something bothering you, Pedro?"

"Something bothering me? Something bothering me!" he got Blu and Jewel and held them tight with his grip. "Guys you'll never guess what happened this morning!"

"You were sleepwalking again?" Blu guessed.

"Yeah- wait! No! This is different."

"What could be so different now?"

"Guys, I had this strange dream that something bad happened to Nico. If that didn't get any weirder, you'd be surprised what happened next. Nico was acting strange, yo. Saying some rhymy stuff I couldn't get. It was so not like him. It's like he was reciting a poem only it was blending into our conversation. Then I dosed off and dreamt that he ate fishguts. I mean fishguts! That's disgusting. I woke up and the next thing I knew, there was a string of fishguts on the floor. I'm telling you it's creepy. Like I'm so freaked out now."

"So Nico's strange because… he rhymes?" Jewel asked.

"Well… rhymier than usual. Didn't I mention the fishguts?"

"Calm down Pedro. I'm sure there's a rational explanation for everything. The fishgut must've come from a seagull passing by. The meat must've fallen coincidentally in your tree hole."

"But but…"

Blu then put his wing over Pedro's shoulder. "Listen Pedro, you need to relax. Why don't you sit down? Take a rest."

"I guess. I guess you're right."

"Hey, if you stay a bit longer, the kids went out to get some food for us. Aren't they thoughtful?" Jewel replied.

"They're growing up."

"Oh wait, here they are."

"Mommy, Daddy, we're home!" The kids replied.

"Hey Pedro, I'm sure you still remember, Bleu, Bloo and Facebook?"

"I still don't know why you would name your daughter from a human website." Jewel replied.

"It's perfectly okay, Jewel. Besides, I watch CNN. Some guy from Egypt didn't think it was bad. I'm just jumping in the bandwagon."

"Uhm… which one is Bleu again?" Pedro asked.

"Uh Pedro, it's pronounced as ˈblü-."

"Whatever Bleu, I mean Blu."

Jewel then rounded up the kids. "Kids, you remember Uncle Pedro."

They all replied. "Yes Mommy." They all nodded their heads.

"Nice to see you guys getting big and strong like Jewel."

"I'm over here, Pedro." Blu replied.

"So what did you bring for us today?"

"We brought back a lot." Bloo replied.

"You brought a lot? Wait, where is it?" Pedro asked.

"Uncle Nico is helping us bring the grub." Facebook replied.

"Did you say Nico?" Pedro said, his eyes widened. As if he suddenly had tunnel vision. His surroundings quieted down and he could hear the others, but their voices sounded less audible. He slowly turned around. Someone was coming in the entrance.

"Hello I'm back, and ready to unpack." Nico arrived carrying a bag gripped tightly on his talons.

"Nico, thanks for helping the kids out." Blu replied.

"You can always count on me no doubt." Nico then released the bag. Fish guts spread on the wooden floor. The faces of the blue macaws lit up with delight. Soon, the macaws started devouring on the meat, their feathers and beaks suddenly covered with it. Nico just stood there, smiling and all that, almost as if humming a tune.

"Nico, what did you do?"

"Nothing much, just being true."

"Being true, this isn't you, bird."

"Yes it is. That is my word."

Pedro looked in shear horror and disgust. Blu emerged from the pile of fish, some of his feathers no longer blue. "Pedro, try this. It's the best." Jewel then held with her a piece of the meat with her talons. "Would you like to have the rest?"

Pedro walked a bit back.

"There's no need to be afraid." Blu slowly walked to him. Jewel then followed.

"Try some now. It's very well made."

He could see their eyes getting wider and wider.

"Come and join us celebrate."

Without warning, Blu and Jewel's three kids were in front of him.

"Come and join. It's not too late."

"AHHHH!" Pedro turn tail, flapped his wings and left the tree. Just as he left, he looked back. He saw them smiling back. It was too late for Blu and Jewel. Now, he had to warn the others of Nico, before it is too late.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying so far. With the daily updates, I plan on finishing this at the beginning of November. Happy Halloween's eve!

Chapter 3: Not you too

Pedro flew faster than he ever could. Blu and Jewel had come under the influence and he still could not understand what was going on. It does not matter now, he thought. He needed to save as many as he could. Those close to him. "I gotta find Raf and Eva." He said. "Gotta find them. Gotta find them." He sped his way until he reached their hollow. He landed on a branch that headed straight for the entrance, hoping to find the couple and their eighteen children.

When he did get in, nothing. No one was even there to greet him. "Raf? Eva?" He went deeper inside. He searched from top down. Unfortunately, tree hollows are not that big and there really are not a lot to search on. It was practically empty. And yet, he felt he was not alone. Someone. Something is watching him. And from his peripheral vision, he noticed something just fly away just at the outside of the hollow. He could not tell who it was or what it was, but it gave him the chills nonetheless. He stood at the entrance and observed. He noticed the swaying trees, he felt the wind, and he heard silence. It was just too quiet to not know something was wrong. He then saw some movement just at the base of the tree. And so he flew there and landed at the ground. "Raf! Eva!" He stood there for quite some time, but it did not take long for something to happen. "Raf!"

"Pedro." Soon, Rafael emerged from the trees. "What's happenin', chap?"

"You weren't in your tree yo. I thought something bad happened to you."

"You worry too much."

"Not this time. I need to warn you about Nico."

"Warn me about Nico? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I'ma still thinking this through. I mean, I'm just as confused as you."

"Okay. I'll see what I can do."

"Great." Pedro's mood perked-up, but it was short-lived. "Wait a minute?" He suddenly thought. "Did you just call **me** uh… chap?"

Rafael's expression shifted from an expression of normalcy to an expression of extremely bizarre behavior. "Were you expecting… a thoughtful rap?"

"Oh no. Rafael. Not you too."

Rafael came closer and closer. "Why Pedro. Don't be so blue."

He looked behind him, and was surprised to see Eva and all eighteen children present. "Come and join. We will assert. Come and join. It doesn't hurt." They all said repeatedly. "Come and join you must be free. Come and join and you must see." He looked back again. This time, Rafael was accompanied with Nico and the blue macaws, who were still covered by fishguts to the feathers. Pedro was surrounded.

He had no to go… almost. Pedro flew up and headed to the city. "Well that was easy." Somehow, their strange behaviors had a profound effect on their intelligence. Even Blu, who was quite intelligible, seemed a lot slower than usual. He looked behind. He wished he should not have. If it was bad enough that his friends have been acting strange, it was worse now seeing that he's being chased by them. That's right. Nico, Blu, Jewel and their kids, Rafael, Eva and all eighteen of his kids, all at his tail. "I guess I spoke too soon." He flapped harder to gain some speed. He was not the best flier, but he had to try.

Soon enough, he reached the city limits. Pedro looked back once more. Unfortunately, it did not seem that he lost any one of them. He sped inward the city and reached the docks. He looked behind once more and was relieved to see that he was able to outfly them, but that was going to prove to be a mistake.

BANG!

* * *

><p>"Nico. What's going on?" Blu asked puzzlingly.<p>

Jewel was struggling in her seat. "I'm stuck."

"Smile my lady. You're in luck." Nico replied.

"Mom, I'm scared." Said little Pearl.

"Shh… it's ok. My little angel."

Soon, a penguin came in their midst. "My, Yellow one. Quite a day. You sure gave me a lot to play."

"Who are you?" Blu asked.

"Others think I am a loon. But I warn you, it won't matter soon."

Jewel, the feisty one of the blue macaws, tried to struggle of her seat. "Release us now, you creep!"

"It's too late now. You're in deep." The penguin then went to the stage. "How's about a little song to all our guest. Nothing wrong." Another macaw slowly appeared, pushing a strange box to the center of the stage. "Is that a jack-in-the-box?" Blu asked. The unknown macaw walked past Jewel and the kids. He neared Blu and looked at him.

"Uhm… hello to you as well." He said nervously.

Without warning, the macaw vomited just in front of Blu. "I'm think I'm gonna be sick." After the brief exchange the strange macaw left.

"Let's begin. I cannot wait. I'll make this quick. I can't be late."

The penguin began to spin the lever. A familiar tune came out of it as its sound filled the air.

"I remember when Linda would play the Jack-in-the-box for me"

But soon, the toon was changing and the sound become more distorted, if not almost demonic. It did not take long for them to feel something happening.

"Wait a minute, I feel funny." Jewel said.

"Yeah. Me… too." Blu said.

The blue macaws felt tired. The pupils in their eyes slowly dilated. Soon, a strange white glow appeared out of them. It floated and swirled above them for a while but it was slowly drifting toward the box. As the box lid opened slowly-

* * *

><p>Pedro woke up. "What happened?" He then remembered to have hit something before passing out. He looked up and saw some abrasions on the wall. With that, he assumed that he hit a wall. "Where am I? What's that smell!"<p>

_He raised his wings. __The smell, it stings  
><em>_He looked around. __Surprised, he found…_

"Fishguts!" Pedro had realized that he was in a fish disposal of a cannery. He struggled at first, but made it to the edge of the fish disposal container. Luckily, he was on a harbour. He tried to wash the stains and the smell as thorough as possible using the sea water available. The smell never really left him though, but it would have to do.

_Then Pedro heard a crash so great.  
><em>_He hid so quick before it's too late.  
><em>_He waited for those deranged birds  
><em>_Staying still, without words._

_After a long while of wait  
><em>_It seems he would not meet his fate  
><em>_The sound continued still  
><em>_Pedro gathered up the will_

_Pedro investigated around  
><em>_To search the mystery of the sound  
><em>"_It sounded like it's from that dump."  
><em>_And what he saw made him jump._


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I'll be uploading this slightly earlier. I feel tired today. Anyway, once again. I hope you guys enjoy this update =).

Chapter 4: That's Everyone/ The Story of They

It was still well afternoon at the nightclub when one of the birds opened the curtains and was excited to see familiar faces come back again.

"Blu, Jewel, Nico, where've you been?"

"I'll tell you soon if you win." Nico replied. Almost instantly, Blu and Jewel grabbed the bird and knocked him out.

"Nope. I guess that's a loss. Next time, play like a boss."

"Blu, show me your dance moves." Said a female parakeet.

"Yeah Blu, show us." Said her friend. Pretty soon, a crowd gathered.

Blu looked at the two friends. "I don't know what's the fuss, but if you want to see, come follow us."

"Sure. HEY! Blu's gonna show us some dance moves. Let's follow him." The crowd ballooned were behind Blu and Jewel as they led them to the exit.

"You sure wrapped this in a bag." Jewel said.

"Ah well, I don't like to brag."

* * *

><p><em>One by one, two by two<em>

_They fall without a single clue_

_Three by three, four by four_

_Multiplying ever more_

* * *

><p>Kipo, a tall flamingo, continued dancing to the music. Shaking his tail feathers. He was so into the beats and he was happy that he was able to move more freely without bumping onto other people with his really tall legs. "Wait a minute." He then realized something was off. "Where's everyone?"<p>

Almost suddenly, a coconut landed on his head knocking him out. Nico, Blu and Jewel approached the unconscious bird. "That's everyone." Nico replied.

* * *

><p>"Luiz?"<p>

Luiz emerged from the dumpster to see Pedro. "Pedro. What you doin' here? It'z creepy here."

"Tell me about it. Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Uh… I don't knowz what you mean. I alwayz goz here."

Pedro just made an unusual stare at him.

"Okay. Okay. I alwayz hide my bonez here. It's… my buziness. Hey, youz still haven't answered me. What you doin' here?"

Pedro suddenly shuddered in fear.

"Uhh, you okay, bro?" Luiz asked. "Hey, I know." He went to the dumpster and took something with him. "Howz about I share youz some of my bonez. That alwayz cheerz me up."

"Luiz, I can't take it. You gotta to help me. The others were taken."

"Otherz?"

"Yeah, the others."

"Who are the others?"

"Blu, Jewel, Nico… even… Rafael."

Luiz suddenly went from somewhat happy to serious. "They… took… Rafael?"

"Yes." Pedro said, feeling a bit helpless.

"They. Oh no. I knew thiz day would come." Luiz said with a serious tone.

"You've gotta beli- wait, you mean you know what I'm talking about?"

"Let'z walk, Pedro. There'z something you needz to know."

* * *

><p>Pedro rode on Luiz's back as the dog walked on the shore of Rio's beaches.<p>

"Where are we headed?" Pedro asked.

"I've gotz friends in higher places that can help uz out."

"Still, I don't get it Luiz. I mean, what's going on?"

"What I'm aboutz to tell youz is a tale that not many know. Have youz ever heard of the ztory of the penguin'z monocle?"

"Never heard of it."

"Well I'll tellz you know…

_There waz once a young penguin, he waz happy and all._  
><em>He owned a club aroundz here and no it ain't small<em>  
><em>He was jolly young penguin. How could anyone hate him?<em>  
><em>All the birds loved him and the haters take a swim…<em>

Luiz started to howl and people around the street soon began taking notice. "Shut up! You stupid mutt!" One man said as he threw his sandwich to his face. It hit Luiz dead on and bounced off to the ground.

"Hey. That waz mean." Luiz then looked to the floor. "Hey, a sandwich." He then dipped his face to approach the meal. "I zhould **sing** more often."

"NO Luiz! Just continue the story."

"Oh, right. He was a cool penguin, Pedro. He had the spirit of **samba** in him. I knew penguins were great dancers before that movie about dancing penguins came along. I tellz ya."

"One thing bothers me Luiz, penguins aren't native here… at least… I thought-"

"Not many peoplez know the penguinz, Pedro. I mean, they love the guy, but that waz az far az it got. Some zay he came from the **Zouth Pole** and the reason he soundz a bit funny waz becauze he lived on the part of Antartica under British ztewardship. Others say he waz a penguin from a tv-show. Nobody knowz… until one day, Raf decided to get to the bottom of it."

"Raf?"

"Yeah. He wasn't jealouz and all, but part of him felt something waz strange about this penguin character."

"Wait a minute. If Raf knew about this, then why did he-"

"That'z the thing Pedro. Raf never knew what waz ahead of him. He didn't return for zeveral dayz. It got Eva worried that she called on a search partyz to find Raf. It took several more dayz until he waz found on North of the city. He looked a lot mezzed up. You zhould've zeen him Pedro. He sounded all-"

"Rhymy?" Pedro guessed.

"Yeah. It waz **weird**.. Everybody haz the zpirit of zamba Pedro. That'z how we find the rhythm of the beat. Without zamba, there iz nothing. And Raf? It waz like he lozt it. And we had to bring back hiz zamba zpirit. Can you imagine bringing back the zpirit of zamba to the king of Carnival? Thoz were zome **big** shoez to fill."

"No kidding."

"Yep. And you know what the ztrangezt part waz? He didn't remember a thing prior to the day he disappeared. And since Ralfy was the king of Carnival, rumorz spread like… like… my spit touching the ground or zomething. After the incident, few ever heard of the penguin again. And hiz ztory became a distant memory, a myth… an urban legend."

"Wait, but why was the story called the penguin's monocle?"

"Because the day they found Ralfy, the only thing they found with him waz… a monocle. Zome zay it waz the penguin'z. He waz one of the few to wear them."

"Where's the monocle now?"

"Gone. It dizappeared and nobody knew wherez it went."

"You know what? The more I know you Luiz, the cooler you sound." They were now nearing the jungle. It was finally getting dark as nightfall approaches. "So who is this we're visiting, Luiz?"

"You'll zee." He said while he continued his walk.

_They continued on their jungle trek.  
><em>_The journey off the beaten track  
><em>_As Pedro stayed on Luiz's back  
><em>_The songs of the jungle seemed to lack_

_This bothered Pedro to the bone  
><em>_It was quiet like they're alone  
><em>_Soon they spot an eerie glow  
><em>_Just beyond the bushes in row_

"We're here." Luiz replied. "It'z juzt over this buzh, Pedro."

"Really." Pedro then flew over the bush… and was met with a surprise. "You?"

"You!"


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Happy Halloween y'all. A halloween update for you guys. Don't forget to leave a cookie... I mean... comment XD. We're almost at the end.

Chapter 5: The Marmoset King

_Shock was Pedro in his mind  
><em>_Shock he was now on his find  
><em>_Monkeys plenty for all to see  
><em>_Monkeys everywhere tree to tree._

_Before him, he wanted to take a swing  
>Ladies and gentlemen, the marmoset king.<em>

"Hey monkeyz! Long time no zee." Luiz came in.

"What!" Replied both Pedro and the marmoset king, who is also known by his subjects as Mauro.

"Luiz, you can't possibly mean to tell me that these marmosets are your friends." said Pedro.

"Yeah, and don't tell me this over-weight red bird is your friend." Mauro replied.

"**Hey**. Take that back!"

"Lizten guyz. Pedro, I did tell you I have friendz in higher plazes."

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting us to climb a mountain."

"They're our only hope Pedro."

"But…"

"And dude, you'vez got bigger problemz than he."

"Nothing can be a bigger problem, Luiz…"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later…<p>

"Santa Maria! that is a big problem." Mauro replied.

"If they becomez sizable, they will be more powerful than ever before." Luiz added.

"Yeah, and we kicked your butts hard last time."

"Enough! You will address our clan with respect, red one…. Anyway, you have come to right place, gentlemen. I will prepare my people for this madness must cease."

_Luiz and Pedro breathed a sigh of relief.  
><em>_Perhaps the monkeys were turning a leaf  
><em>_Or perhaps they were just pulling their leg  
><em>_Or maybe it's just a running gag._

"KILL THEM ALL!"

_They spoke too soon I guess.  
><em>_Bird and dog's eyes wide at best  
><em>_Did they just hear that right?  
><em>_Will this be another fight?_

"WHAT!" They said simultaneously.

"What did you expect? This menace has to end. No hard feelings, but I hope you understand this, Luiz. I decide what is best for us." Mauro replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I shall update my facebook page on my phone." He left while two marmosets guarded the two guests.

"Well, I didn'tz expect that."

* * *

><p><em>Back in the strange club once more<br>__Birds were coming more and more  
><em>_Something was happening from inside  
><em>_While on another building, monkeys hide_

_The marmoset signalled with his hands  
><em>_Soon, many more appeared in bands  
><em>_Getting ready for the fight  
><em>_Waiting for the time is right_

* * *

><p>Night had fallen for a while now since the marmosets left their camp. There were only two marmosets that remained just to make sure that Pedro and Luiz stayed in their place. Disappointed they were that they will miss the action, but orders were orders. They had to follow it… even if it was boring. Suddenly…<p>

_There waz once a young penguin, he waz happy and all._

"What the?"

"It's that dog."

_He owned a club aroundz here and no it ain't small_

"Shut up, dog. You're making a noise."

_He was jolly young penguin. How could anyone hate him?_

"I said shut up!"

"Hey, where did the red one go?"

"Looking for me?" Pedro came from behind them. "Cannonball!"

_All the birdz loved him and the haterz take a swim_- wow, it worked?

"Yeah. Now we don't have much time. They're probably in there by now." Pedro began to fly but as soon as he did, something grabbed his tail. He looked back to see that Luiz was stopping him. "Pedro, you need to think thiz through." He said. "Do you even know where you're going?"

Pedro thought about it. He was right though and it calmed him down. "So what now?"

"Let me juzt try to remember something." Luiz said. He closed his eyes trying to think as hard as he could. "A song!"

"A song?"

"Yeah. That's how we brought Raf back."

Then they looked at Mauro's treasure stash

Their frowning faces burnt to ash

But golden treasure is not what they found

But something to turn the tide around

* * *

><p>Inside the club, the crowd of birds of all sorts gathered in the crowded middle. Some were standing, some eating fishguts. At the stage, the penguin came out once more. "Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome all. Thank you for coming. Fishguts for all!<p>

The crowd cheered.

"For what I will show is not a test. This performance will be my best."

"Not so fast! Crazy penguin."

"Who said that? I must protest. I'll teach you not to make a mess."

"I did." Emerging from behind the crowd, Mauro and his henchmen are seen around. "This madness has gone too far and we've come to stop you."

The penguin laughed and so did the birds around. "Little monkey, I will give you a chance. Get out now or we… **will**… **dance**.

"I'm not going anywhere. You guys are going down." The marmosets yelled their battlecry.

"Very well." The penguin snapped his flipper. Soon, all the birds in their seats stood up, about face to face their enemy.

"Attack!"

"Attack!"

Both sides charged at each other.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: The final chapter. I just want to say that it had been a good run. I had fun writing this. And now, we've reached the end. Happy All Saints Day to all =D.

Chapter 6: One more ace to play

The aftermath of the big fight left the club as one of its casualties. The matchboxes that were used as tables were overturned with some damaged and some unfixable. Cardboard boxes some shredded or torn. Food splattered all over the floor and the walls. Even the stage was not spared. In the center of it all, the monkeys were rounded up and all tied up. Apparently, they lost the fight. Hanging on the top with his knees tied on ropes was the leader of marmosets, who was looking at everything upside-down.

"I can't believe we lost… again."

_The penguin approached the hanging king  
><em>_He looked above and waved his wing_

"I warned once my simian friend.  
>It's time to finish this. Goodbye. The end."<p>

"Wait… you know. Maybe we can work this out."

"Perhaps it's time to shut your mouth."

The marmoset king looked at the penguin and the other birds smiling over him. Something was up and it does not look good. Soon pales of fishguts emerged from every bird. "What are you guys doing?"

The penguin picked up a fistful from a bucket. "Providing a finale fit for a king." He threw it towards the leader of the marmosets. A direct hit. Other birds soon started doing the same. It did not take long before he was covered with fishguts. "Help me!"

"NOT SO FAST!"

The penguin stopped his activities. "Who said that? I say. Anyone else wants to play?"

"I did ya' nasty bird!" Pedro then emerged from the room, but was taken aback by what he saw. "You guys got beat up again."

"Don't remind me." Mauro replied back.

Pedro looked back at the penguin and recognized him. Although he wore an eye-patch, the dream he had, along with Luiz's story. It was clear now. "The penguin with the monocle!"

"Ah… someone still remembers my name. But I will have to put you to shame."

"You should be the one ashamed, you penguin."

"Little bird, would you like to join your friends. Cause this is where the game ends."

"The game's not over yet, penguin, for I have this!" And he uncovered an object that he hid earlier, making it visible to everyone.

"Hey! That's my phone!" yelled the marmoset king.

"Yeah, now I will free my friends from your spell when I play the music player of this phone."

"You… wouldn't"

"I would." He then neared his wing to activate the phone. "Take this!"

But after a moment… nothing happened.

"Wait what?" Pedro asked puzzled. He tried again, still nothing happened. "Why isn't this thing working?"

"That's because you need fingers!" Mauro said.

"Oh." Pedro said. Well that explains a lot.

_Upon seeing nothing after,  
><em>_The crazy penguin burst to laughter_.  
>"Oh my. This is precious. I feel fantastic.<br>You just showed me a one-off classic."

_At the snap of his flipper, a finale so grand.  
><em>_His friends and loved ones under the penguin's command.  
><em>_The blue macaws, the toucans and his canary friend approached  
><em>_Pedro backed a bit as his former friends encroached._

_Cornered at last to a wall  
><em>_Pedro never felt so small  
><em>_But even if there's none left to say  
><em>_He still had a small ace to play_

"Luiz!"

_At the call of his name_  
><em>A white bulldog enters the game<em>  
><em>He ran as fast as he ever could<em>  
><em>To fend the aggressors as he should<em>

"Heyz, I didn't think the monkeyz would get rounded up thiz fazt."

"HEY! I can hear that from up here!"

"Oh! Zorry!"

"Nevermind that." Pedro replied. "I need ya' to untie the monkeys and create a distraction."

"Zure thing. Time to getz my mad face on." Luiz acted like a wild dog with rabies, but it was all pretend. He charged to the marmosets and though it scared them at first, he did what was told of him and started untying the monkeys free. "I gotz you good!"

The place once again getting out of control. Marmosets running around along with a dog. Meanwhile, Pedro grabbed the phone and flew over to Mauro. "I'm gonna need your help with this thing."

"Okay! Just get me down from here." With that, Pedro tried with his beak to break the rope. It was taking longer though it was his only hope. "Stop your squirming!" Pedro said.

"I can't. I'm freaking out here."

All of a sudden, a final surprise

A penguin jumped behind Pedro's eyes.

"Get off my back you crazy bird."

"I won't give up quick. Mark my word."

With the combined weight of the penguin, the rope snapped, which sent the three dropping down fast. Pedro passed the phone to Mauro to which he unlocked his phone first. Then, he made his way to the music player. "What song should I play?"

"Anything!"

He had no time to pick. And so, he picked one at random, played it and cranked the volume up. Soon, its sounds fill the air. And one by one, the birds were slowly coming back to their senses.

"That song?" A nearby bird said. "It sounds… familiar…"

"It sounds… like… like…" Another one said.

"Samba!"

Soon, many birds were dancing on the floor. The penguin went to the stage and uncovered a familiar box. "This cannot be. All of you belong to me!" He started playing the strange tune. Again, a part of their spirit was being removed from them, but the song from the phone also meant that it was regenerated. The box slowly expanded and expanded until it could not take anymore. Without warning, the box exploded and spirit of samba spread out and returned to their respective owners.

Pedro looked the marmoset king. "Those are some pretty good tunes actually."

"Hehe… thanks." The marmoset picked up the phone. "I'll be taking this. Oh and by the way, let us never speak of this."

"Okay."

"Good." The marmoset king whistled to get the attention of every marmoset. "Let's move out."

After the departure of the marmosets, familiar faces approached Pedro. "Pedro?" Rafael asked. "What happened?"

"Yeah. How did we get here? I don't think I remember a thing." Blu asked.

"It's a long story."

_And so Pedro told us the tale  
><em>_Of how our very souls got stale  
><em>_But all is well that ends well they say  
><em>_It was the end of a really long day_

_The penguin was nowhere to be seen  
><em>_No one knows now where he's been.  
><em>_The search continues to this day  
><em>_Until he's found, I ask you… to… PRAY_!

* * *

><p>"Ahh!" The three blue chicks replied.<p>

"Did I scare you kids."

"That was scary." Bloo replied.

"Is he really still out there?" Bleu asked.

"It's just a story, son. It's all made-up."

"But what if-"

"Perhaps it's time for bed."

"No." The three simultaneously replied.

"Will you tell us another?"

"Anything for you, Facebook, my dear."

"Dad, stop calling me that."

"Alright… Pearl, sweetie."

Her daughter then smiled.

"Who wants another story?" Blu asked.

The three chicks got excited, chanting me and I do repeatedly.

"Very well, this one is called…."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the marmoset camp<p>

A marmoset passes by to dump their latest stolen item at the marmoset king's pile of stolen items. As he placed it, the pile shifted and fell sideways. Worried, the marmoset tried his best to fix the mess he made. Carefully, he picked the items one by one and returned them back in the pile. He then picked up a strange object. It was a ring circumscribing a layer of glass. The marmoset briefly wore it, but quickly returned and went on his way.

THE END.

A/N: Btw, if you want to know what song Mauro played on his phone, visit youtube and add this extension to the link .com/watch?v=VM56POaEEX4


End file.
